She Knows What She Wants
by misssmash429
Summary: Sakura is feeling the tension during her travels with Sasuke, but maybe she's not the only one. Post-war. One-shot. Canonverse.


Sakura knew what she wanted. She always has, and the Uchiha has always been resistant to her, and everyone else for that matter. But now, following the war and his scrap with Naruto, Sasuke was different, and not just in the "missing an arm" way. He was calmer, sweeter even. To those that didn't know him well, it would appear as if he did a complete one-eighty from even his genin days. However, sitting across the campfire from him, seeing a glint of something uncertain is his eyes, Sakura knew it was more like a one-forty kind of change, because he was still Sasuke, proud and sometimes cocky.

"What are you thinking about, Sakura?" he asked. Jade eyes searched for his onyx pair. She knew he'd say something. She's been staring at him over the dancing flames for a while, with a thoughtful expression gracing her features, and because he is no longer in a constant state of inner turmoil, he welcomes the opportunity to interact with her. What he doesn't know is how tightly Sakura has been wound... It started about a month into their journey together. They camped out near a lake, far from any village, and no matter how they had tried to settle down and sleep, sleep would not come to them. Perhaps it was some unresolved tension that had been between them since they'd left Konoha together, or perhaps it was simply that that night was particularly chilly. But Sakura knew she wanted more than just to sit in silence. She dove into the most sensitive topic she probably could have in that moment: what was happening between them?

 _"Sasuke, we've been travelling for the most part in silence, and I can't tell you enough how happy I am to be with you, but what is going on...between... you and I? I need to know" she mutters quietly, eyes fraught with anxiety._

 _He glanced at her, his cheek bones illuminated by the moonlight, his brows bunched with concentration. He knows why he brought her along. But after all the misery he put her through, did he deserve her? Of course not. But he knew she wanted him, and he wanted her. He also knew he had the option of grabbing her hand, and whispering passionate, loving vows of his forever dedication to her (he recalled his mother was a romantic at heart), but that would never be his style, so he settled for gently grasping the back of her head, leaning in, and telling her exactly why he didn't deserve her, and how he'd waited, hoping for her sake that she would suddenly change her mind. He also told her he realized asking her to walk away from him was forever a plea that would fall on deaf ears, so for as long as she'd have him, he'd do better. Then he kissed her._

Since that night roughly two months ago, they'd often tuck themselves away in private places to kiss each other, touch each other, become vulnerable to one another, and to learn each other's cues and ticks for indefinite amounts of time, pacing themselves so as not to rush the other into something they were not ready for.

Sakura was on cloud nine. Every kiss and every touch were electrifying. A warmth would spread southwards leaving her wanting more every time their bodies were in contact with each other. These experiences have led her to what's on her mind now. She knows what she wants but knowing what she wants and communicating her wants to Sasuke are very separate things with highly variable levels of difficulty, however she will not be deterred by her insecurities nor inexperience. She wants to feel him against her, naked and without inhibition. She wonders how it would feel to have him inside her and whether his usual temperament would be starkly contrasted by his bedroom demeanor or not.

"I know you heard me, Sakura. You were looking directly at me." Sakura realizes that her gaze had shifted downward while imagining what sex with the Uchiha would be like, and a light blush coats her cheeks. "Ah, I'm sorry Sasuke-kun. I was just lost in thought...and I'm kind of hungry." She adds that bit on to avoid a conversation she is not yet ready for, and because it's true. He takes this in and recognizes he too is feeling the pangs of hunger, having not eaten since early this afternoon. He stands, then steps towards their shared bedroll where a backpack of supplies lays. Rummaging through its contents, Sasuke produces two large rice balls and two oranges. As he approaches, inappropriate images gather in Sakura's mind and that creeping warmth sits low in her belly. She takes the food offered to her and nervously licks her lips when Sasuke opts to sit directly next to her. Nonetheless, they eat their meals in quiet, but Sakura's resolve to have sex happen that night is strengthened when Sasuke loosely drapes an arm around her, grazing her hip with his fingertip and the small fire in her belly grows from the contact. Sakura scoots a bit closer so that she can comfortably lean her head onto his shoulder. She ponders if sex has crossed his mind too. How could it not? He was just as eager as her to participate in their regular secret rendezvous. She'd be naive to believe he hasn't entertained the idea, but uncertainty plagues her mind when she recalls his behavior towards her as a child. And while so much has changed since then, the irrational side of her holds onto those memories. The sensation of fingernails lightly scratching the skin of her hip pulls her from her musings. She looks up to meet Sasuke's eyes and recognizes that same look he gave her earlier, with an expression she didn't understand. One he rarely wore. If she didn't know him better, she'd think he was looking at her the way her parents looked at one another. Her rosy blush from earlier became present once again, and Sasuke took notice. He moved his left side forward to be at an appropriate angle, leaned forward, and captured her lips in a chaste kiss, taking Sakura by surprise. She still wasn't completely used to his affection but reciprocated with uninhibited fervor. He pulled away much to Sakura's dismay, but kept his gaze on her face. "I am going for a walk. Do you want to come with me?" he asked. The answer was easy. "Sure, Sasuke-kun." He pulls his arm loose and stands, outstretching his hand. She takes it and stands as well and the two walk side by side toward a stream just down the hill from their camp. "Sasuke, the fire" she mumbled, gesturing towards the flames. Sasuke turned around and strolled back to the fire, kicking dirt across the flames, reducing them to smoldering embers. He passed the firepit and reached for a quilt from the sleeping bag, then rejoined Sakura at the top of the hill's slope, placing the thick blanket across her shoulders. She smiled at his thoughtfulness. Together they descended the hill, walking in silence for a good portion of their walk. The moonlight filtered down, creating a sheen of light across the moving water. The summer leaves were green and perfect, and crickets chirped in unanimous song, becoming louder as they approached and quieter once they had passed. Sakura was glad for the quilt as there was an uncharacteristic nip to the air given the season. Silently, she wondered if Sasuke himself was cold. Even if he was, his pride would not allow him to admit it, but she needed to hear him speak. The sounds and sights of the forest were breathtakingly beautiful, but she really wanted to hear his voice, or even better feel his warmth against her.

"Sasuke-kun, are you cold?" Her jade orbs attempted to make contact with his. "No. Are you?" he replied. "Only a little, this blanket is warm" she started; "this path is beautiful. Did you choose such a scenic path on purpose?" While finishing her sentence, she extended a hand to touch the soft petals of a lavender hued hydrangea. Sakura realized they were surrounded by a variety of pretty flowers in purples, blues, pinks, and yellows. "No. The last time I went through here I wasn't focused on the aesthetics enough to remember it, but I can appreciate it now," he responded. The last time he'd been through here he was either alone, or he was hellbent on destruction, and if he was just alone, surely with his new view on life he would have stopped to view the beauty of nature. That meant that the last time he'd been through here he was still a wanted criminal. She winced at his words. She knew he'd been hard on himself for the crimes he committed. It was clear whenever they helped a civilian village. Helping others reminded him of how much pain he caused. "Don't pity me, Sakura. I screwed up myself. I will fix what I can. I'll do better." Recalling his words to her before their first kiss, she paused. As long as she'd have him, he'd do better. Somehow, he must've known what she had been thinking of because he abruptly stopped walking and took hold of her hand, jarring her to a standstill as well causing the quilt to fall from her shoulders. His sole hand let go of hers to cup her cheek, his obsidian eyes searching for her now alert seafoam green ones, and just like before, his hand migrated to the back of her head, his palm flat against her, and he pulled her soft lips to his own, eyes closing upon connection. The kiss was heated and urgent. She felt his tongue on her bottom lip, asking for entry. She granted permission, her chest heaving as her breath left her lungs. Sakura's could feel the coil inside her tightening and that familiar needy warmth spreading through her body. Sasuke fisted her pink locks, gently pulling back to expose the pale skin of her neck while trailing gentle kisses along her jaw, stopping just above her collar bone and sucking tenderly on the delicate skin. A hushed moan escaped her lips and she grabbed a handful of his shirt, fearing he may think twice and stop his ministrations. Letting go of her hair, he kissed his way back up her neck to her lips, giving her another long, satisfying kiss before leaning back. Sakura sluggishly opened her eyes to gaze up at him, wondering why he ended such a sensual encounter so early. Sasuke spoke before she could ask, "I can't lean down like that for long. It cramps up my shoulders." Oh... She was too short. Or maybe he was too tall. Either way, he couldn't leave her wanting more like this. He couldn't do this to himself either. Afterall, he's the one that took her by surprise. He's the one who started this. She would not let this go like she had every other time. She swallowed nervously, deliberating her next course of action, but ultimately she threw caution to the wind…

"Fuck me, Sasuke-kun," she demanded in a whisper, knowing he'd hear her, but not quite confident enough to want the trees and woodland creatures to hear her, or for herself to hear those words at high decibels. Sasuke arched his brows, surprised to hear such a bold request coming from Sakura and it was said ever so eloquently. Without hesitation he replied with words that made her weak in the knees, "I'll do whatever you want me to do to you, Sakura." She gasped, and suddenly she didn't need a blanket to keep warm because she felt a few degrees warmer all on her own. Her already flushed, pink cheeks became pinker as he placed his hand on her shoulder, nudging her backwards into the bark of an enormous tree. Pressing his body to hers, his mouth descended on her lips once again with a newfound passion, leaving Sakura panting and gasping in-between kisses. "Sa-suke...shouldn't we...go back...to camp first?" she asked between each breath. "I've waited long enough already. I'm not waiting anymore..." he declared. She realized then that yes indeed, sex had been on his mind, and yes he had been suffering in silence along with her. He hooked a finger in the hemline of her pants and yanked downward. Sakura yelped, surprised at how quickly this was happening, considering how long they would spend kissing and touching before and sex never coming to fruition despite it. Sasuke sealed his lips back over hers, and she nibbled at his bottom lip to contain a moan. His hand wandered to the other hip and repeated the previous gesture, finally hooking his own foot in the crotch of the garment to pull them all the way down, and off. Sakura could feel his hardness growing on her thigh and became slightly anxious. What if it hurt? As if he could read her thoughts, he mumbled, "I'll go slow. You can tell me to stop if you need to. I don't want to hurt you." A breath she didn't know she was holding was released and she nodded with understanding. She wrapped her hands around his broad torso, desiring him to be even closer than he was. He kissed her more leisurely, savoring the softness of her lips. His hand circled her lower arm, pulling it from his back. Sakura once again was not given time to be confused as he let her arm go in favor of cupping a breast through her shirt. Kneading the flesh in his palm, he smirked when he heard her gasp and moan just a little louder than before for him, but he was getting impatient, so he let his hand travel southwards, smoothing across her supple belly, earning himself a hitched breath from Sakura before arriving at the hem of her panties. Sasuke's fingers dipped inside as she shivered with anticipation and his mouth wandered to her ear lobe, sucking gently on the appendage, earning him another gasp. His fingers traced the outside of her folds, feeling them slick with want already before allowing one finger inside. Sakura's hands came up to grip his shoulders, nails digging into his own flesh as her senses are overloaded. Sasuke allows one digit to enter her, then another once she's accommodated the first, her hurried gasps sound like music to his ears as he thrusts his fingers in and out, but nothing more can happen so long as his hand is in her panties. He removes his appendage to pull his own shirt over his head, discarding it at his feet. He scans the clearing, looking for a flat rock slab he noticed when they first arrived. It was angled perfectly he remembered. "Follow me, Sakura," he orders. And she does. He leans down and grabs the long-forgotten quilt on their way, shaking it out as he does. He smooths it over the rock and leads the girl by the hand to the blanket. He undoes the clasp of his pants and pulls down the zipper. Sakura daintily pulls her shirt over her head, not wanting her eyes to break contact with Sasuke's body, afraid if she doesn't see him for even a second, this remarkable dream might dissolve. Her action distracted him from the task currently at hand as he gazed upon her mostly naked body for the first time since she became a woman and he thought aloud how he wanted to see the rest. She moaned with need over those words alone and hooked her fingers underneath her athletic bra, pulling the garment over her head. Sasuke' s own breath hitched in his throat. He reached out to touch her. Fingers gliding over her shoulder, sweeping across her ribs. He closed the small gap between them, leaned down, and kissed her already swollen lips. His hand wandered for a moment, testing her sensitive areas to find her sweet spots. Finally, he pushed her back onto the blanket, stood tall and shoved his own pants and underwear down and off, quickly settling between Sakura's legs. He angled his mouth over hers, his tongue probing her moist cavern, and his hand reached down to dispose of the last remaining barricade between them. He briefly considered ripping them clean off but being on the road they didn't always know when they would be able to buy new supplies, so instead he pushed her knee up to unhook one leg from her panties. They didn't need to come off all the way for what they were planning to do anyway. Sasuke wrapped his arm around the back of her neck for leverage and gave her a chaste kiss, bidding her to look at him. She gazed at him under half-lidded eyes and brought her left arm up to grasp his shoulder blade and her other arm to grasp at his ass. His length found her warm entrance and he drove himself in, slowly and steadily. Sakura's grip tightened as her breath left her body in a hurried gasp. As promised, Sasuke waited, lavishing her jaw line with long, slow kisses while she adjusted to his presence within her. When she jostled her hips upward, he took that as a sign to continue, and began to thrust in and out. With each thrust in he was rewarded with her breathy moans and an occasional "Sasuke-kun," however he knew this wasn't going to last long. Her slick walls were too tight, and he too inexperienced. Sakura crossed her legs over his waist, pulling him in deeper, speeding up his inevitable orgasm, and shortening their experience. His rhythm became erratic, and his own grunts of pleasure reached their peak before his arm tensed, his body shuddered, and he thrust into her one last time, the contents of his orgasm filling her. He slumped. Shocked by how much energy that took from him. He pressed his now sweaty forehead to hers and noted how beautiful she looked after sex, her hair splayed out, panting, chest heaving. His job wasn't done though. He wanted her to feel the way he just felt. "Sa-suke, I... want that...again and again," she muttered breathily. He smirked, "we aren't done yet." "Wha-?" she questioned. He rolled off of her to his left side, allowing his hand to grasp hers. "Guide me Sakura, show me what you like," he whispered in her ear as he brought both of their hands to her folds. She understood now. She also thanked Kami she was blessed with a man who could tell when she didn't have an orgasm. She clasped her own hand over his, pausing over her sensitive nub. "Slow, gentle circles right here. Light pressure, like you are barely touching me, Sasuke-kun," she instructed. Within minutes he had her arching into his touch, fisting the blanket in both hands, sobbing his name from such intense pleasure. When her orgasm subsided, she felt inexplicably tired, but there was still the trip to make back to camp. Sasuke collected their clothing, shaking off any dirt and returned to her side. When she finished dressing, he cupped her cheek without warning, giving her a kiss that she could only describe as sweet. "Ready to walk back?" he asked. She nodded, not realizing how sore she would become so soon after. She waddled along the path glaring at Sasuke for the triumphant smirk he wore the whole way back after watching her first few post-sex steps. Seeing their joint sleeping bag was a welcomed sight. She cuddled into his chest, his arm draped around her, and the two of them dozed off into sweet dreams.

There would be many nights like this in store for, and fortunately they could never get enough because in the end they both knew what they wanted.


End file.
